The present invention relates to a device, system and method for reducing anxiety in an individual and, more particularly, to a wearable system capable of applying pressure to selected individual body regions according to physiological feedback and/or preset pressure application sequences.
Individuals suffering from autistic spectrum disorders (ASDs) such as autism and Asperger's syndrome, as well as other behavioral disorders are oftentimes characterized as having sensory abnormalities. In such individuals sensory information (vision, auditory, touch, olfaction, and taste) is sensed normally but perceived abnormally.
Treatment of such individuals attempts to lessen the deficits and abnormal behaviors associated with such disorders, and to increase the quality of life and functional independence of these individuals.
One treatment approach involves a manual application of deep pressure to the body of the individual. Temple Grandin [Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology 2 (1) 1992] postulated that deep pressure can serve to organize the central nervous system and modulate the sensory stimuli, and that this in turn leads to a temporary decrease in tactile defensiveness resulting in a decrease in physiological arousal.
Although manual application of deep pressure has been found effective in reducing anxiety most populations, in autistic children it involves human touch, and some elements of control and as such requires a therapist and can raise practicality and strong ethical issues.
Devices for traversing the limitations of manual treatment have been described. Examples of such devices include the Deep Pressure Touch Stimulation (DPTS) vest developed by Brian Mullen at the University of Massachusetts (2008), the vest described in US20030074711 and the vest described by the present inventors in US20080086064.
The above described devices have been found effective in reducing anxiety in autistic children as well as normal individuals, however, they do not address the problem of habituation and effective deep pressure application.